Model train engines are designed to move and to pull other cars along. However, some maintenance activities require a model train engine to be in fill operation while remaining stationary. Previous methods for holding a model train engine stationary while performing maintenance have required extraordinary methods to hoist the engine above the track while maintaining electrical connectivity with the track. These solutions have used various blocks of materials to support the weight of the engine while establishing a separate means for supplying electrical power to the engine. These solutions are proprietary to each individual system and user. In addition, each individual engine support system must be masked in some fashion to provide the illusion that the engine is still on the track while supported.
The present invention is a novel and elegant solution for allowing a model train engine to be fully operational while standing still, yet provide the illusion for all viewers that the engine is on the track. The present invention provides this functionality while also providing fill electrical connectivity to the track, yet allowing the engine to run for very long periods of time without any wheel friction. The invention, herein known as the Engine Jack, is also suitable for use with any diameter wheel or scale of model train engine. The Engine Jack thus provides a novel, non-obvious, scalable, and cost-effective solution for providing support and power connectivity to model train engines during maintenance or display operations.